Destiny
by wolfangel182
Summary: Okay, this is something that I just wrote for the fun of it. There are four girls....and yes there will be romance...just the guys haven't been inturduced yet.


Four very different girls from four very different kingdoms

They share the same destiny.

But if the don't work together,

Their kingdoms may disappear.

Along with their whole world, Spiran.

**Name:** Zira

**Age:** 19

**Occupation:** Assassin/spy a.k.a. Ranger

**Race:** Half Demon

**Kingdom:** Avalon

**Name:** Eliza

**Age:** 21

**Occupation:** Spy

**Race:** Demon

**Kingdom:** Siran

**Name:** Leira

**Age:** 20

**Occupation:** Queen's Guard

**Race:** Vampire

**Kingdom:** Canker

**Name:** Lyran

**Age:** 16

**Occupation:** Princess

**Race:** human

**Kingdom:** Dragenon

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

'_When an ancient mountain blows_

_Mysterious beings come to destroy Spiran_

_But four people with the sign of a crescent moon_

_Shall stand in the way_

_One with a heart of stone, shall see a path no one would see_

_One with a horrid past, shall lead the way to victory_

_One with royal blood, shall sit on the throne of Spiran and give the people hope_

_And the one with a special gift, shall lead an army of creatures in the final battle.'_

**Zira's POV**

Zira was standing at the top of the tree watching the people walk past. She was on a mission from her queen. _'This mission is suppose to be very important, I wonder what my queen wants with this girl?' _Watching the people closely, she saw who she wanted...the princess of Dragenon. Hopping from tree to tree, she watched the princess very carefully, waiting for the right moment to take her.

**Lyran's POV**

Lyran was walking to the market. Many people bowed as she walked by, all she did was smile. "Your majesty, why is it that you wish to go to the market, you know that there may be assassins or even Rangers here!" Lyran looked at her advisor and she said, "I don't know, I just have this feeling that if I go to the market, something wonderful will happen! Something that will change my life forever." "Like death?" her adviser whispered, but Lyran just ignored him and kept on walking, aware that someone was watching her.

**Eliza's POV**

_'How many people have climbed that mountain to read the prophecy'_ Eliza thought to herself. She tried her hardest to remember what the prophecy said. Eliza sat down. And slowly closed her eyes. She had no job today, so that all she had to do today was be as lazy as she wished. Slowly she began to fall asleep. There was a rumble in the earth. Then there was an explosion. Eliza jumped, people were screaming.

**Leira's POV**

"Contar Mountain has blown! The prophecy has begun!" People were screaming through the streets. Leira was in shock of what was happening. Many people thought that the prophecy was just some joke made by the rangers. "My people please calm down and listen to your Queen." Leira stood silently by her Queen. She watched everybody and was prepared if anyone decided to attack.

**Zira's POV**

Many people were running and screaming, but Zira kept her eye on the princess. The moment was right; all the people running and screaming was the perfect diversion. Zira jumped down from the tree and she walked to the princess. She seemed to glide across to the princess. Nobody seemed to notice. _'This is too easy' _then she watched as the princess fell into a deep slumber in her arms.

**Eliza's POV**

Eliza was running. She had to keep going, if she stopped, the lava would catch up to her. The closest place to go where there was safety was the kingdom of Avalon. Eliza didn't like the idea of going there, but she had no choice. Avalon was the safest place and all she had to do was cross the River and hope that nobody will notice her.

**Lyran's POV**

Lyran woke up from her slumber. "Was it a dream?" She thought out loud. "If your asking about Contar Mountain, then no, but if your asking about your kidnapping, then no." Lyran looked at the person who was speaking. _'Those ears, she must be a demon.'_ Then Lyran noticed that the person must be a half demon since her eyes weren't black, but more of a playful purple. "Where am I?" Lyran asked. The half demon simply answered, "Avalon."

**Leira's POV**

"Leira, you have been a loyal subject to me, but now is the time for you to leave me a follow a destiny that has been bestowed upon you at your birth." The queen ordered, "Leira, I command you to go to Avalon, and don't give me that face. The queen of Avalon will tell you and three other people of their destiny. Now go quickly, before things get worse." "But my queen…." "GO!" Leira nodded then slowly left what was left of her home to go to every kingdom's enemy…Avalon. Leira wasn't sure what was going on, her queen ordered Leira to go to Avalon. Leira wasn't very happy, but she kept moving in the direction of Avalon.

**Zira's POV**

Zira stood up against the wall, watching the princess. "My name is Lyran, what is yours?" Zira smiled and lied, "My name is Serenie." _'If I told her who I really was then I would have a panicked princess in my hands and that's the last thing I need.' _ After all it was no secret in any of the kingdoms that Zira was an assassin and a Ranger. The most feared thing in Spiran, a Ranger.

**Eliza's POV**

This was the first time in her life that Eliza was truly scared. She quietly hoped that no one saw her. But Eliza's hopes fell when an Avalon warrior stepped out from behind a tree. Eliza stood in a defensive stance, ready to fight. The warrior held out his hand and said, "Eliza of Siran, the queen has been expecting you, follow me." Eliza was in shock, _'expecting me, why?'_ Eliza thought quietly to herself.

The warrior led Eliza to a mysterious garden. There she saw the Queen of Avalon and to Eliza's surprise Leira from Canker. Eliza looked the left and saw Lyran Princess of Dragenon with the well-known and feared Ranger Zira. The Queen smiled warmly and said, "Now that the four of you are here, we can begin..."

**Zira's POV**

"Begin what?" asked the demon Eliza. The Queen chuckled, "Well your birthright of course!" "What birthright, my Queen?" Zira asked stepping in to the conversation. The queen smiled, "Well, the prophecy, of course!" Eliza, Lyran, Liera and Zira looked at each other. Lyran jumped in, "You mean to be telling me that the four of us are apart of this prophecy?" The Queen nodded. Lyran thought for a second then continued, "I'm the one to sit on the throne of Spiran! I mean, I'm the only royal one out of the four……..I think" The Queen frowned and answered, "No, you aren't the only one. Everyone, sit down, I have a long story to begin." Once everyone was seated, the Queen began:

"A long time ago, back when the Kingdoms of Avalon, Siran, Canker and Dragenon were at peace, there was one royal family above all the other four. They were King Renolde and Queen Esibet. They ruled all of Spiran. In those days, back when the royal families of the four kingdoms were dukes and duchesses, not kings and queens, all of Spiran were anticipating Queen Esibet's first child." The Queen's face grew sad, "Then out of no where, these beings came and attacked our world. The battles were horrid. King Renolde lost his life in one of those battles. Queen Esibet was scared and alone; she did not know what to do….she had just lost her first child. All hope was lost, until Rangers came up to fight. The war lasted for 7 years. Queen Esibet remarried to a Ranger. They had one child, Esmerelda."

"The beings were almost defeated, until they took one last life, our beloved Queen Esibet. After her death, they swore that they would come again and that nothing will stop them." Lyran moved forward.

"The Rangers gave us hope, that was when the prophecy was created." Lyran asked, "What about Esmerelda?" The Queen sighed, "Esmerelda was taken by the Rangers to be brought up as one of their own. The last anybody had heard of Esmerelda, was that she had a baby girl, but no one knows who Esmerelda's daughter, until now." "Who!?" everyone asked at the same time. The Queen sighed once again, "It took me forever to find the daughter of Esmerelda, but then I found out who it was, she was by me this whole time, but I shall not tell you know, for who knows who is listening. You will just have to find out on your own. Go to the Crystal Caves, there you will find the rest of the story."

**One Week Later**

**Leira's POV**

Leira was tired and hungry. She was trying her best to not look at Lyran. Zira was staring at Leira, _'what is her problem?' _As if Zira heard Leira's thoughts, Zira looked away and said, "I suggest we stop, so that Leira can go hunting." "Who made you leader??" Eliza said. Zira sighed, "Well when Leira can no longer ignore the temptation, I will be far away, while you and Lyran may as well be dead." Lyran's eyes went big, "You'd leave us??" Zira's eyes flashed, "Of course, after all you two seem to know nothing." Eliza was shocked, "What do you mean!?" Zira sighed, "Leira needs to go hunting." "Why." Eliza pushed. "Because I'm a vampire in case you haven't noticed." Leira snapped. Eliza and Lyran jumped back. Zira did not move, "You better go before the hunger takes control, we'll stay here." Leira nodded and disappeared.

**Eliza's POV**

"We cannot trust a vampire!!!" Eliza shouted at Zira. Zira laughed, "I have trusted many vampires, they are quite useful." Lyran looked at the half demon. "You are crazy to trust a vampire!" Zira's Persian blue eyes flashed, "A vampire is very trust worthy, if they have already fed, then you do not need to worry." Eliza and Lyran just looked at Zira and shook their heads. Leira came stumbling back, she had a little too much blood, but that meant she would not go hungry easily. Crystal Caves was still a few days away…and danger was close.


End file.
